Monthly Featured Story Selection
This is the page where you can cast your vote for the Featured Story/Artical of the month. Stories can only be nominated every other month Rules #There's no reason to vote, if there is only one story up. #DO NOT create multiple accounts to vote more than once. This breaks a lot of rules. #At least 2/3rds of the votes must support, or the nomination doesn't pass. If there are no votes/equal votes both stories/fanfictions are featured. #If there's a nomination up for you, you have to answer the questions provided here. #If you're nominated by someone else, you have to approve of the nomination by posting in the comments section. November 2011 The Twilight Princess Why do you feel your story is worthy of this right? *It is a very fine story in my oppinan Do you think that, with this right, your story will entertain the readers? *Yes, if they are into migical/fantacy stories Support Against Wildpaw's Destiny Why do you feel your story is worthy of this right? *I think it's well written Do you think that, with this right, your story will entertain the readers? *If they are a fan of Warriors, and think that the original Clans are boring, yes. Support Against December 2011 Rock: Seer Of All Why do you feel your story is worthy of this right? *I think so Do you think that, with this right, your story will entertain the readers? *Yes, if they are into the Warrior stories, and are interested in Rock January 2012 Aspects Of Death Why do you feel your story is worthy of this right? *I guess its up to the reader Do you think that, with this right, your story will entertain the readers? *Yes, if the reader is interest in death, or what happenes after death like I am February 2012 Water's Great Guardian Why do you feel your story is worthy of this right? *I guess its up to the reader Do you think that, with this right, your story will entertain the readers? *Yes, if the reader likes Warriors March 2012 The Twilight Princess Why do you feel your story is worthy of this right? *It is a very excting story in my oppinan Do you think that, with this right, your story will entertain the readers? *Yes, if they are into migical/fantacy stories April 2012 Since no-one voted it stays the same, please vote next time! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blueberry Kisses ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I told you baby, I'd love you maybe']] 07:15, April 1, 2012 (UTC) May 2012 The Fire Within 1. Why do you feel your story is worthy of this right? *It is about dragons, so its awesome, and it is a very cool series 2. Do you think that, with this right, your story will entertain the readers? *Well, I sure hope so, and if it is good, like I think it is, then with this right, more people are likely to read it, and if it entertians them..then..well, yeah, you know what I mean. Support Against Out of The Dust 1. Why do you feel your story is worthy of this right? *I think that readers will enjoy it, it's about warriors, I enjoyed writing it. 2. Do you think that, with this right, your story will entertain the readers? *Yep, if they like warriors Support Against June 2012 Winds Of Hope 1. Why do you feel your story is worthy of this right? *It is about pirates, so its awesome, and it is a very cool series 2. Do you think that, with this right, your story will entertain the readers? *Well, I sure hope so, and if it is good, like I think it is, then with this right, more people are likely to read it, and if it entertians them..then..well, yeah, you know what I mean. Support *This story looks GREAT, I think it would look great on the front page, It's well written and perfect for this purpose.Ducksplash 15:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Against July 2012 Darkness Rising 1. Why do you feel your story is worthy of this right? *I think it is interesting, and could be very intense once I write more of it. 2. Do you think that, with this right, your story will entertain the readers? *If they like warrior cats, yes I think it will entertain readers. Support I think it'll do great [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 19:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Since I nominated it. xD Great job, Cinder! 21:25, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Against August 2012 Memory Walker #Why do you feel your story is worthy of this right? #*Yes, I think it does. I haven't written too much of it yet, but I'm going to keep working and I think it'll be pretty good when I'm done :) #Do you think that, with this right, your story will entertain the readers? #*I sure hope so. Since I've only posted a few chapters, I'm still not sure what other users think of my work, but hopefully they'll enjoy it. :) September 2012 October 2012 November 2012 December 2012 January 2013 February 2013 March 2013 April 2013 May 2013 June 2013 July 2013 August 2013 September 2013 October 2013 November 2013 December 2013 January 2014 February 2014 March 2014 April 2014 May 2014 June 2014 July 2014 August 2014 September 2014 October 2014 November 2014 December 2014 Category:Browse Category:Featured Story of The Month Category:WOFW stuff Category:Browse Category:Featured Story of The Month Category:WOFW stuff